


Just imagine

by johnitobonito



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla, theyre making SWEET LOVE okay, this is so corny im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnitobonito/pseuds/johnitobonito
Summary: Dejun was so in love with Kun and it became too much to bear. When he decided to confess, he wasn't expecting anything of what would happen.





	Just imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent and i wrote it without an apparent reason, so i'm just posting with hopes someone else will like it. Also, English is not my first language so sorry for all the mistakes beforehand!

When Dejun decided to confess, he never thought his feelings would be reciprocated. When he fell in love with his leader, he never thought of doing anything about it until it became impossible to ignore.  Yangyang gave him an encouraging talk to go for it, and that's how he ended up walking to Kun's room in the middle of the night. The older, luckily, had a room for himself now (unlike Dejun, who had to deal with Yangyang and Ten on a daily basis) so he decided that was the best place to talk to him about his feelings.

Dejun knocked his door softly, feeling nervous. His hands were cold and he was still thinking about what to say exactly when Kun opened it.  "Oh, Dejun, what happened? Is something bothering you?" Kun gaze was soft. He was always so caring and that made Dejun's heart flutter. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something…"  The older gave him a comforting look and let him walk into his room. "Tell me what's in your mind Junnie, you seem worried"  Dejun looked at the floor while his face heated up.  "Kun ge...I don't really know how to explain the way I feel, but…" the younger stopped midway his talking to look at kun's face. He looked a little nervous, too. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I really...I really like you" Dejun closed his eyes in fear, but there was only silence. When he opened them again, he saw Kun giving him a startled look with a slight blush on his face "You mean... _ like like _ ?"

Dejun was suddenly feeling really shy "Yeah…" Another silence. And then Kun just...chuckled? Dejun wasn't expecting that.  "Junnie...I already knew it." And well, definitely, Dejun wasn't expecting -that-. "You keep looking at me and...I look at you a little too much, too."  The younger tilted his head in confusion, but butterflies were filling his stomach already. "What I mean, Junnie, is that I like you too"  Dejun froze in his spot. He has to be dreaming. But then Kun started to walk towards him with a shy smile. And then, suddenly, he held Dejun's hands.

His heart was beating so fast he was actually afraid that it would make its way out of his chest.  Kun's hands were soft, just a little bigger than Dejun's and his fingers were a little chubbier too. They looked really well together.  "You look so cute now..." Kun's gaze was tender and warm. Just as his smile in that moment. Dejun felt his whole face turning into a beet red and immediately tried to cover it, but when he remember he was actually holding hands with Kun he stopped. God, he felt so hot. "Thanks…"

They were too close and the younger felt like he was about to melt. When Kun let go off his hands he was about to complain until he felt them again, but know cupping his face. Kun's thumbs were caressing his cheekbones and that only made Dejun's heart skip a beat. Or two. Or three, or just straight up gave him a little heart attack. That softness on his face almost felt like a fever dream, and he couldn't believe he was actually doing that with Kun.  He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. To kiss him soft and tender, to put his arms around Kun's neck and kiss him until their lips were absolutely worn out. To caress kun's back and hug him with love.  "Can I kiss you?" He said half lidded and with a low voice. Dejun could see kun's face through his eyelashes, and he was able to see a big smile forming on his mouth before chuckling softly "I was supposed to say that, Dejun. Please do."

The younger leaned in and just pressed their lips together. His hands were shaking, but he still managed to put them on kun's shoulders while the older's where still caressing his face. It was just a soft brush of lips, since the last time Dejun kissed someone was in middle school and he didn't really had experience. Still, it was wonderful. Dejun felt too much butterflies in his stomach he thought he was about to puke. A nice warm feeling started to bloom from the inside of his chest and his hands were all sweaty and cold. Kun smiled, with his lips still touching Dejun's. After that first sweet peck, he was the one leaning in to meet their lips again. This one was more intense, and it made the younger feel a little dizzy. This time, they actually moved and Dejun felt kun's long eyelashes tickling his nose. He relaxed a little bit and started gently stroking the older's back while Kun's hands were now caressing his neck.

The kiss suddenly became wetter and more intimate. Dejun's knees were now failing when he felt kun's tongue making its way in the inside of his mouth and his mind went blank. When they finally separated, their breathing was fast. They suddenly sat down on kun's bed while still being really close. Kun's lips were red, glossy and his eyes were still closed and, damn, he just looked beautiful while he still tried to catch his breath. The younger felt a little tickling in the pit of his stomach. Fuck.

Dejun sighed when he felt kun's lips on his neck leaving sticky places on it. That went on for a while, and then Dejun's hands went under the older's shirt and started caressing his soft skin.  "Dejun... You're so pretty. Could you take your shirt off for me?" Even in that situation, the younger's face became completely red. But he nodded and did just as Kun asked. He gave him a big smile. "Good boy…"  Hearing those words out of Kun's mouth in that tone was a thing Dejun only fantasized about. So, of course, that phrase went straight to his dick.  He felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. 

He suddenly wanted Kun to fuck him so bad but he also wanted to cuddle and kiss him non stop. "So beautiful...Can I touch you?" Dejun never nodded so fast in his life, his breath going even faster to the thought of Kun being so cute and considerate with him. "Kun ge…" Kun's continued kissing his neck while one of his hands was on Dejun's waist and the other one on the younger's thigh. Dejun's arms were wrapped around the older's shoulders while laying down, Kun on top of him. After a moment, Dejun made an effort to take kun's shirt off, and the older noticed so he did it himself. The younger bit his lip to refrain from making any sound only to the sight of his body. He didn't have defined abs and a sculpted figure like Lucas or a skinny frame like Ten, but Dejun still saw him as the most perfect human being to ever exist and he felt like drooling. He was absolutely in love. "Kun ge... you're so hot" the older gave him a big smile and slightly blushed. Oh god. "Thank you Junnie"

The temperature in the room started to increase as they continued kissing and touching each other to the point they were both sweating and breathing pretty fast.  Dejun's shaky hands were now desperately trying to unzip kun's pants while he wasn't able to keep his eyes open.  "Need a little help with that? You're doing a good job, Junnie" for some reason, Dejun's dick twitched after hearing that. He, apparently, got off at listening Kun say good things about him.  "Kun ge...can you...compliment me?" Well, saying that was weird. Dejun started to slightly blush out of embarrassment until Kun leaned in to kiss him again while smiling. "Of course Junnie"  He continued taking off his pants while Dejun was looking at him like he was the most delicious snack. "You're looking so beautiful lately... I don't know what I did to deserve having you in my life"  Dejun's gaze went immediately to the outline of kun's dick under his underwear. He gulped.

Kun leaned down to meet their lips again. It was a needy, hot kiss. They separated and now he unbuttoned Dejun's pants while licking the younger's neck.  Dejun was panting and moaning harder than before replaying kun's 'good boy' from earlier on his mind while feeling the older's touch in his waist. After taking off his pants, too, he noticed how hard he was.  "I want to touch you Kun ge…" Kun's eyes were now dark, filled with lust. "Go ahead, baby" He looked while Dejun's shaky hands made their way to his boxers and got them down to his knees.  Kun was already hard, too.

He stroked gently and caressed the head of kun's dick with his thumb. Kun shivered a little. The older was now laying down with Dejun and facing him, eyes closed and just enjoying the younger's hands, one on his dick and the other on his hip, Dejun's pace increasing a little.  "Junnie... you're doing great" Kun's voice was raspy, low and was constantly interrupted by his need to breathe faster. "...can I touch you too?"  Dejun nodded happily. He couldn't believe it wasn't a dream, the butterflies in his stomach were even more intense and they weren't planning to calm down soon.  Kun got closer to his face and kissed him hard again before burying his face on the crook of Dejun's neck and biting it, making the younger whine loudly. He continued giving little love bites while stroking Dejun's dick.  The room was hot, the air was heavy and it was filled only by the sound of their fast breathing and the wet sounds their hands were making.

"Kun ge...I love you so much" well, Dejun wasn't planning to say that, but he couldn't help. His heart was filled with so much love and his eyes were close to tear up out of pure happiness. He felt full, and he wanted Kun to know that he was loved. " I love you too, Dejun" Kun removed the younger's hand of his own dick to hold both of them with his instead. Dejun let go a loud moan with the touch and dug his fingernails on kun's tigh. "I love you so much... you're so etheral, good, hardworking... you're perfect. I love you"  Now Dejun was crying for sure, both of happiness and pleasure.  Kun's pace was considerably faster and the only thing they could hear was their moaning, louder every time. Their dicks were soaked on each other's pre cum, all sticky and shiny. Dejun was in heaven.

Kun stopped pumping to look at the other in the eyes. "Junnie...I want to like...fuck you, but I don't want to hurt you baby." Dejun felt even hotter, if that was possible. "You want to give it a try? It's okay if you don't"  "I want to do it, Kun ge...I know you would never hurt me. I trust you" Dejun kissed the older softly, with so much love.

They stopped to let Kun get the lube and a condom. Dejun chest felt warm but his hands were cold. Of course, he was nervous since it would be his first time, but he loved Kun and he would go to the end of the world for him.  "This will hurt baby, please tell me whenever you want me to stop or go ahead" Dejun nodded and tried to relax as much as he could when Kun slid one of his fingers covered in lube. Kun prepared him until he could slide a third finger without pain, always with one of his hands on the back of Dejun's neck, massaging it. The younger was now a panting mess, his body felt too hot and seeing Kun take care of him so good made him get even harder.

"Ready, Junnie?" The mentioned nodded. After putting on the condom, Kun held Dejun's hand while entering.  Of course it was painful, but he felt better because he knew Kun would never hurt him on purpose.  After a while, the pain was gone. Dejun was laying comfortably on the older's bed, with a perfect sight of Kun between his legs. He smiled, his heart felt so full.

Soon, Dejun was biting his lip hard to refrain of screaming. Kun started thrusting softly but his pace was increasing now. He kept biting and licking his neck while whispering things to his ear. "You feel so good, Junnie" "I love you" the younger kept moaning Kun's name while being smashed even harder into the mattress, probably making a little too much sound. He couldn't care less, though. He would care later.  Out of nowhere, he felt something deep inside that made him scream at the top of his lungs. Kun stopped, a little startled because of the sound and gave a concerned look to Dejun. "Kun ge... please do that again…" He then understood what happened and softly smiled at the younger, who felt all fuzzy because of the attention. Kun thrusted into Dejun again, and again, nearly making the younger cry.

Dejun knew he was close to the edge when he felt a familiar tickling and he felt too dizzy to care about screaming anymore. His moans were loud, with one side of his face buried in the pillow and his eyes closed. His didn't noticed until then that his legs were up resting on Kun's shoulders.  He then tried to open his eyes to see the older. His tongue was nearly out of his mouth and he looked like he was about to drool. He's eyes were closed too and his eyelashes we're touching his cheeks beautifully. His lips were glossy and red from all the kissing, and he kept moaning and saying Dejun's name while thrusting. He was so stunning and Dejun couldn't resist touching himself as well at the sight.  "Kun ge... I-I'm gonna come…" Kun's eyes opened a little and looked at him fondly, a smile forming on his face. His pace increased, making Dejun tear up and scream again. "Me...me too, Junnie"

After a moment Kun's thrusts became messy and his breathing even heavier. "Can i...come inside you baby?" Dejun nodded, and couldn't help but whine when Kun got out of him to take off the condom. But Kun got inside again pretty quickly and continued fucking the crap out of him.  Now Dejun was nearly seeing stars.  "I love you Kun...ge, I love you, I love you..." the younger screamed again and again while pumping himself faster with his hand until he finally came. His back arched while his hand got covered in cum, and the sight of it was enough to make Kun come too with a loud sound. Dejun felt so full, and he couldn't stop shivering and panting while trying to stabilize his breathing. Kun's knees soon gave up too and he laid down next to the younger, trembling.  "You're amazing Dejun, I love you too" once again, The younger felt his eyes full of tears of happiness. He still couldn't believe he was laying in kun's bed, next to him. He kissed the older slowly and then hugged his chest, burying his head in the crook of Kun's neck and closing his eyes.

"Junnie, don't fall asleep! We have to bathe...this is kinda gross, you know?" Well, yeah, maybe that was kinda gross. "I won't, Kun ge"

They both, in fact, did fall asleep and had to hurry up next morning. The whole team seemed visibly uncomfortable to the clear sight of bites on Dejun's neck. Yangyang, of course, gave him and Kun a knowing look they decided to ignore. There was also the fact that they made too much noise completely forgetting Kun's room was next to Hendery's with his roommate Lucas, and the poor boys seemed traumatized. Even through that, the whole group managed to make fun of Dejun when he had trouble keeping up with the dance because he couldn't even walk properly. Nobody said anything, tough.


End file.
